Warmth of a Heart
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [OnexShot] A night walk doesn't mean it will be a walk in the park...[Naruto x Sasuke]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the sappy plot, unfortunately.

This is the first time I've tried anything (in writting) that is Naruto-based. I'm not particularly happy with it but it'll do. Why I write such sappy pieces is beyond me. Even makes me gag.  
Lots of OOC-ness.  
-----------------------

It was pitch black that night, stars illuminating the sky along side the moon. A night that surely would change two friends, whether it was for the better or the worse.

One particular boy was running, running through the alleyways and city streets with both feet slamming against the pavement. His heart raced at a million miles a minute, thumping loudly against his rib cage. Despite the cold nipping at the bare skin the boy was sweating, eyes squinting to catch a glimpse of his target. How far ahead could he be?

Oblivious to his stalker, another boy about the same age wandered aimlessly through the abandoned streets, hands shoved into his pockets as he shivered slightly. It was a horrible idea to wear shorts, he had decided. Raven hair blended in with the colour that was painted throughout the sky, clothing almost making him invisible.

"Sasuke...!"

The name travelled through the air quickly, reaching said boy's ears within only a few moments. Confusion was written upon his face as he turned around, the opposite boy easy to see with his bright orange jacket. The all too familiar knot tied itself in his stomach as he gave a snicker.

"It's the middle of the night, dobe."

His words were smooth and had a slight edge of anger, making the dobe in question growl in response. The nickname of dobe seem to have stuck after awhile, to his distaste of course.

"Yeah? Well if it's the middle of the night then why are you out here? Someone could jump you, you know!"

There was a pause as both boys contemplated what to say next, not wanting to turn their conversation into an arguement. They had already had enough of that for today.

"What do you want? Or do you have nothing better to do than stalk me?"

The raven haired boy stared eye to eye with his team mate, giving a small flick of his hair out of habit. For some reason or another it seemed to make the girls drool.

"I...well...no. There's something..I've...been meaning to tell you."

The blonde seemed slightly intimidated as he redirected his gaze onto the ground, feet shuffling nervously. It seemed as though the words he was about to mutter would definately change something as he delayed the moment.

"Spit it out already, then. I don't have all night."

Taking a step forward he removed the space that had been seperating them, now standing only a few inches from him. The raven boy, Sasuke, raised a brow at the action and let one of his feet slide back just incase. He was anticipating a blow of some sort, whether it be a punch or a kick. What he received was nothing of the sort.

During that short pause the fox demon had leaned closer, his warm breath coming in contact with Sasuke's slightly pale flesh. His eyes were slightly wide but he made no attempt to stop him or push him way, his fingers curling to create a fist. What was he supposed to do? Now his heart raced just as fast and pounded against his chest madly.

"I...I..."

His words stumbled slightly as a hand reached up slightly to brush a lock of raven from his comrade's face, eyes soft and helpless. Should the words fall from his lips? Should the words be whispered into the night air so easily? Palms sweating and heart racing ever still, he took a deep breath before leaning even closer. This was it, there was no turning back.

Before Sasuke could even think about protesting he could feel something against his lips. Eyes even wider than before, he was shocked to see that his team mate was..kissing him?

Sure enough Naruto's lips were pressing against his own with the perfect amount of pressure. Brain going numb, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. Was he supposed to push him away or welcome him? Before his mind could process the right thought a strange warmth could be felt around his waist, soon recognizing it as the other's gentle embrace. Still in a state of shock even as the fox pulled away, he merely stood there blinking. Was he dreaming?

"I...love you. At first I thought it was just a crush, but it's more than that now. I want you, I need you."

Before Naruto could add anything more, Sasuke's hand reached up and had started playing with a strand of gold. He just loved the way it glowed with the help of the moonlight.

"Damnit, dobe. The things you make me feel..."

This time his words were emitted in a soft whisper, eyes closing as he gave a small sigh which was accompained by a shiver. By then Naruto had stopped holding him, leaving him cold and yearning for more contact. Realizing he wasn't going to get it by waiting, Sasuke took the initiative and reached out, pulling the blonde roughly towards him. He stumbled forward without any objection, the raven haired boy's arms wrapping around him instantly, pushing him even closer. The warmth he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before and he loved it.

"So, does this mean..you...well, I mean...do you..?" Naruto asked meekly, giving a small smile.

Now silence took over as Sasuke contemplated his answer. Was the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach catergorized as love? If so, was the feeling he felt directed towards his rival? No doubt about it.

"Yes, I do. Now you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not...Naruto."

It was the first time in a long while that his name had fallen from his team mate's lips and it made him shudder. There was a hint of contentment in his voice which made Naruto smile from ear to ear. Leaning his head against the poster boy's chest he could faintly hear the thumping of a heart and he could also feel the warmth between them. It was just like his dreams.

"If only the girls knew their pretty boy was gay."

Sasuke gave him a small whack across the head, not wanting to really stay on the subject. Trust Naruto to ruin a perfectly romantic moment. A hand reached down towards the raven haired boy's hand, warmth met by cold. Giving a slight shudder, the fox demon stroked the back of his hand gently. He felt like ice.

"You're cold. Why didn't you say so? Come on. I don't really want to be seen by all of Konoha."

As Naruto pulled away he still held the other's hand gently, now starting to pull him along. Sasuke followed without any hesitation, trusting his comrade with his life. It seemed, as they walked on, that they were headed somewhere warmer where they could be alone. As his mind wandered, a smirk graced across Sasuke's face. The things they could do.

All the while the stars twinkled above them, the moon covered in a blanket of clouds. Who knew it would set the scene for a life changing event. One thing was for certain, though. Despite the complications they would face the next day, they would make it through. Neither would give up the warmth their heart had gained.   
----------------------

**A/N:** This pairing is probably the most obvious one there is but I think it's cute. Besides, it's very obvious that Sasuke is either fully gay or atleast a bit. I will, soon, attempt to start up a fic with either this pairing or a Gaara x Naruto one as well. For now, this is all I have to give.

_Note: I edit all of my prose myself, with my own eyes. No spellchecker. Saying that, errors are expected so just ignore them. My computer and Microsoft Word are having an on-going dispute, therefore I'm stuck using Wordpad. _

If it helps, I always reply to reviews...unless is being horrible.


End file.
